Contest of DOOM: Not Evil, only evil
by Ms. Donovan and Ms. Midnight
Summary: Sylvia has a problem: a crush on Slade. But she can deal with it because she knows she has no chance with him. Until Evilcon, where she meets a stranger who wants a buisness partner, but he ended up stalking her, and destroying any chance he had with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, all! Kali speaking, and I've got a fic to start up. Read the story 'Cookies on Thursday' for the full story, but the skinny is that Semine and I have a contest, where we write stories (of shortness) and put each other in them. Got it? Good. This is a Teen Titans fic, with Semine making an appearance. See if you can't figure out who's who.**

**And now, I get to say that I do not own Slade or the city. I do, however, own Sylvia. Hah. She's all mine! MWA HA HA HA HA!**

**Going on with that story type thing nowish.**

**

* * *

**

It wasn't that Sylvia _herself_ was evil. She was just infatuatedwith it.

Her sensible side told her that he did evil and horrible things to innocent human beings. But when the news reported on it, all Sylvia could think was, _Damn. He's hot._ No, _Good God! How can he do that?_or _I hope the Titans will come soon!_ Just, _How often does he go to the gym?_

Sylvia had repeatedly told herself that she was not, in fact, a drooling schoolgirl. She was, instead, a twenty-eight year old corperate lackey at the law offices of Stienweir, Slugg, and Averey. She had not place swooning over supervillains.

But whenever the news said there was a new Slade sighting, she sat up.

Sense occasionally prevailed in these moments. The little voice in her head that got her through college reminded her that if he ever saw her, he'd only register her as something in his way. And none of that 'love of a good woman' crap ever came up. The myth of the 'love of a good woman' had died in Sylvia's eyes when her mother walked out on her father.

So, all in all, Sylvia was a hopeless case. She was sort of proud of that. No one would try to help her get her man, because he was unattainable. Even if she caught him, she'd have to turn him over to the police. So she could happily daydream all she liked, and no one would ever say she should take action.

* * *

Sylvia put on her collection of silver bracelets and checked her appearance. She looked quite nice, in all black with silver accents where applicable. The midnight moon spilled in through her window, making her pale skin seem even paler, and making her black eyes glitter. 

She walked into her niece's room, kissed her goodbye, and left her apartment.

When Sylvia got to the warehouse at the edge of town, she paused for a moment to gather some courage. It had been pure luck that she had heard of this...party thing the villains had. Why they allowed a party of known criminals to be even _talked_ about near a law office escaped Sylvia. But hey, she could get some freebies, free food, and maybe meet some interesting people.

Said her brain. Her heart said that the fact _he_ might be there was a major factor in the decision. But hey, what does the heart know?

Sylvia opened the door, and was blinded for a moment by the lights. When her eyes at last adjusted, she saw, not a party, but a convention. Yes. A convention of evil. _Great... Plus sized kids in spandex. Ew much?_ Sylvia got a badge, forked over some cash, and scribbled a psudonym on the badge. _I'm off to see the idjits! The wonderful idjits of (the) con!_

Sylvia got some coffee and decided to roam the floor for interesting goodies. Maybe even something free!

Her optimism was sadly, unwarranted. Half the time she was hit on, and the other half of the time she was forced to hear the cheesy schpiels of dealers. Most of the schpiels ended with a comment about her breasts. Yipeee.

At the corner of the room, Sylvia noticed a small booth, with apparently nothing to sell. "Does this little booth here serve a purpose?"

The man in the booth was tall, with dusty brown hair and a smooth voice as he said, "Why yes it does. It seperates the wannabe crooks from the hardcore villains."

"All of whom should be put under observation."

"Of course. You can't actually have a person dedicated to evil."

"Unless, of course, they have a law degree."

"Of course."

Sylvia smirked. This person apparently had a brain. "So which category do I fall under?"

"Depends. What do you do for a living."

"I am the ultimate evil. I am both a corperate lackey _and _a lawyer in training. Fear me and my unholy documents."

"Impressive." The man paused, thinking. "How many acts of evil have you committed yet, then?"

Sylvia pretended to think. "I just screwed a guy out of fifteenthousand dollars becuase I found a reciept. Acts of evil: countless. Illegal acts: none. Wait, I think I've jaywalked a few times, and I did drink water on a Georgia train once..."

"I'm so disappointed. One with such an apt brain like yours, you should be doing something useful, like liberating weapons from laboratories, or committing genocide. Not things like finagling documents."

"I belive you said evil, not illegal. There is, astoundingly, a difference. And paperwork happens to be what I'm good at. That, and rulesmongering." At the man's arched eyebrow, she continued, "Don't ask. Gaming term."

"Now _that's_ the ultimate evil."

"And it's not even me. My niece is scary sometimes. I use her to keep the angry mobs away."

"How efficient of you. Tax deductible _and_ useful for protecting yourself from bodily harm."

"That's why I keep her around," Sylvia said with a smile. "Well then, I'm off. I've got to see those interesting weapons over there. Good luck with finding 'hard-core' villains." Sylvia turned to leave, but a hand on her wrist stopped her. She turned around, all pretenses of a smile gone. "Not one of your smartest moves. Get the hell off of me. Now." Sylvia, the impatient girl she was, yanked her hand away and slapped the man before disappearing into the crowd of fat teenagers.

Sylvia was wandering in the crowd when a glitter from one of the booths caught her eye. When she went over to the booth, it wasn't (as she thought) a costuming area, but a weapons dealer, specializing in medieval blades. A particular knife caught Sylvia's eye. "Is this real mithril alloy? I thought those weren't used anymore," Sylvia breathed, picking up the knife. It was about a foot long, the edge paper thin, and the hilt was wrapped in strips of leather, with silver vines around the spot where the blade and hilt met. Etched into the blade was a design of a flowering vine that matched the silverwork around the hilt.

The shopkeeper hopped up from her book, smelling a sale. "Why yes it is, dearie. Do you have any experience with knives?"

Sylvia was playing with the knife, testing it's balance and tossing it in the air. "I've taken a few classes," she said offhandedly. Her father had made her take every self defense course he could find, including one that specialized in knifework. "How much?"

"Usually, $500. But for a lady such as yourself, who can properly appreciate quality, $300."

Sylvia thought for a moment, still playing with the knife. Mithril alloy was hard to find. When she had looked for it on eBay, it usually came up for $250, but the price inflated within moments. And the design was really pretty. Sylvia decided on one last test before she purchased the knife. She threw it deftly at the wall, missing the merchant by inches, and hitting the cement wall, where it embedded itself four inches. "If you would pull it out for me, please? I'll take it. Do you take charge?"

The merchant stood in shock for a moment, then came to her senses and nodded, taking Sylvia's outstreched card. She rung up the deal and pulled the knife out of the wall, handing it and a sheath to Sylvia.

Sylvia started her way out, feeling that there was nothing left at...evil-con. _How did I wind up at evil-con? Who arranged for evil-con?_ Sylvia just shook her head and smiled. Evil-con. Who came up with this stuff? Oh, yeah. She came up with the name. At least it wasn't Currently-Unnamed-Convention-of-Evil-con(Working Title). That could have been bad.

Sylvia was shaken out of her musings by the soft sound of footsteps behind her. She got out her compact to 'check her make-up' and see behind her. Yep. It was the guy from the booth. Sylvia pretended to drop something and bent down, waiting for booth-man to come closer. When he was within the proper knife-chucking distance, she sprung up, throwing her knife at the man. The knife pinned his shirt to the brick wall behind him. Sylvia walked over to him slowly.

"You know, when a girl says get the hell off of her, she also means that she doesn't want to see your face anymore. Care to explain?" Sylvia glared at the man.

"You wouldn't belive me."

"Yes, but I wouldn't belive that you would be so stupid to allow yourself to get caught by a novice. Try me."

"I was looking for... a buisness partner at the convention. An apprentice, if you please. You seemed like the best choice, if a bit skittish."

"Yeah, well, you chose the wrong way to go about proposing a merging. I shall happily meet you at my office in one week. But if I see you anywhere near me or those in my life in a non-buisness enviornment, I shall be forced to make sure it doesn't happen again, even if it means leaving your body in a ditch."

"Agreed then. How does lunch next Thursday sound to you?" It infuriated Sylvia that he had managed to keep a light tone during the whole encounter.

"Jolly. I'll see you then. Goodbye." Sylvia removed her knife from the man's shirt and started to leave. "One last question. I will assume that the name on your badge," which read John Doe, "is a pseudonym. Can I get your real name? Or at least a more beliveable fake one?"

"My name is Derrick Covert." And with that, Derrick left, walking away from Sylvia.

* * *

Sylvia walked into her apartment, suprised to find the lights on. She ran into her niece's room, worried about Adriana. Instead of finding Adriana's mangled body on the floor, Sylvia found Adriana staring at her, sitting in her bed, perfectly intact. 

"Where were you?"

"Evil-con," Sylvia told her neice innocently.

"And you didn't take me? How mean!" Adriana dropped her look of mock anger, replacing it with concern. "I was worried about you when I didn't find you in your bed."

"Honey, you needn't worry. I'm the worry wort in this household. I will always be fine. I should have left a note, but I didn't expect you to wake up while I was gone. Go back to sleep and I'll tell you all about Evil-con." Sylvia walked over to Adriana's bed, kissed her goodnight again, shut off the light, and went to bed.

"No more midnight excursions," Sylvia said to herself before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Free Food! Yea!

I hope you liked my installment of the contest of Doom!(doom...doom...doom...) Man, I love echos!

Please review, and yes, I will update my other stuff. I am working on the next chappie of Bird Unknown, and am planning chapter four of Goodbyes.

This is Kali; sleep deprived and out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all! Kali speaking! This is the second and final part to Not Evil, Only evil. Yeah, the title is dinky. But that shall all be fixed soon. Yea!

* * *

Sylvia walked into work the next morning, coffee in hand, cursing every being that had convinced her to go to that infernal Evil-con. She was dead tired, jumpy, and had to watch her back in case somone was tailing her. She didn't think anyone was, but you can never be too sure... 

So when she sat at her desk and dived into a sea of paperwork, she was, to say the least, angry when someone had decided to speak and thus demand that she actually pay attention to etiquitte.

"Seems like hard work."

Sylvia looked up from a particularly wordy bit of contract. "Yes? Are you offering to take it all off of my hands?" She had already spoken by the time she looked up and saw Derrick staring down at her. She glared back, livid.

"Now, now. That isn't any way to speak or look at your new boss. Care to try that again?"

Sylvia gasped. "That was my promotion! You bastard! I'll get you one day!" she hissed. In a much lighter tone she continued, "Oh, my new boss? That sure is pleasant! I hope you fit right in here at Steinweir, Slugg, and Averey. We're a very socially oriented legal office, where the bosses are half expected to get their own hands dirty. I know you're the type of person who we will find a valuable contribution to our efforts to make this a more harmonious and law-abiding city." Sylvia finished her little training-video speech with a grin that seemed a tad large for her head.

Derrick laughed lightly as he turned around and walked into his corner office. "I don't plan on doing any of that. You should plan on a regime change." And with that, the door closed ominously, and Sylvia was left with her paperwork.

* * *

_"I'm sorry, Mister President, I can't accompany you to the flamingo ball. I need to go drive my paperwork to the shop to get the ink realigned, and then I have to go paint the sky. But the second Tuesday of the eighth week of July works for me. How about you?" _

_The President of the Agriculture club looked at Sylvia, then took his hand out of his pocket. He flipped the pages of his hand, checking the date, when Sylvia heard another voice._

"If you ever plan on seeing this wonderfully polite woman alive, Titans, you'll meet me at the usual spot on the docks. No police, no wires, and no other people. Just you and the money. See you Thursday."

_Sylvia looked around. "Mister president, I need to go check on my new satin desk. He's not old enough to be out on his own. He might start a fire. I'll see you around." _

Sylvia opened her eyes. "Uhhngg... Sleeping on paperwork was not one of my better ideas. Contracts make horrid pillows." Sylvia lifted her head, stretching her neck to get rid of the kinks, and sighed when she saw the watermark on the papers, no doubt from a stream of drool. "Today is not one of my days," she said under her breath. She sighed when she saw the clock, which boasted a time of **11:53. **

Sylvia grabbed her purse and stood up, when she heard a _click_ from the corner office. The door was slightly open, so Sylvia saw no harm in investigating. She peered through the crack in the door, to see Mell, the temp, wrapping her arms around a tall man with a bronze and black uniform...

"Slade, that was spectacular. I can't belive you kept your face straight." Mell giggled slightly.

"Not that hard, considering the mask. I'm just happy you looked adiquately afraid. I don't want the Titans catching on that you're in no harm." Slade walked out of Sylvia's view for a moment, but came back soon, holding a camcorder. He popped the tape out and dropped the tape into an envelope.

Mell tried to hug Slade again. "How about a little celebration, Slade?" Mell stood on her toes to whisper something in Slade's ear that Sylvia wasn't sure she wanted to hear. Slade, on the other hand, appeared to enjoy it. He put one arm around Mell's waist, and with the other, ripped his mask off.

Sylvia stood in shock for a moment. Slade was-- Derrick was-- Her boss was-- _one in the same_. Sylvia couldn't move for a moment. Then her brain kicked in and made Sylvia quickly take off her heels, so that she could run faster and quieter. Soon, she was in her apartment, shaking Adriana awake.

"Hnzzghhhuh? Whaddizit?"

"I was attacked after Evil-con, I threatened him and invited him to lunch, he turns out to be my new boss, and to top it all off, he's Slade."

Adriana stared at Sylvia. "Did you just get home from work? You know the doctor said no more all nighters. Its putting your body under a lot of stress, and then you start to get dellusional."

"Adirana, my dreams involve flamingo balls and pet satin desks with a thing for fire. Not Slade, or my boss. Who are the same person."

"You're right. Your Slade dreams are rarely so PG rated as that story. So what are you going to do?"

Sylvia paused for a moment. "Quit, I guess."

"Good. Get to sleep. Now."

"Hey! Who's the adult in this house?"

"I don't think either of us are. Good night."

Sylvia paused just outside of Adriana's door. "Sweet dreams. And no pulling all nighters until you're fourteen."

"I'm turning fourteen in five months."

"Fifteen then. And when you're fifteen, it'll be sixteen."

"I smell a pattern."

"Sleep well." Sylvia left Adriana, and went to sleep in her work clothes.

* * *

Sylvia tried to give herself some courage as she walked past her desk and straight for Derrick's--Slade's office. She told herself that she was doing what was right. What was safe. What wouldn't get her charged with accesorry to an abduction. (A/N: That is the extent of my legal-fu. Sorry all. I just know what I've learned from Law & Order.) She shouldn't be afraid. That would be impractical. And tactless. People can smell fear. She could smell the fear coming off of her self. Or maybe that was the shampoo... 

And before she was ready, Sylvia stood in front of the wooden door that seperated her from one of the most dangerous criminals in the city. She took in a breath to calm herself, then knocked.

"Come in." Sylvia entered, closing the door behind her. "Sit down. I don't want you to be uncomfortable in my office."

"Oh, ha ha ha. Very funny. As if I'm not already uncomfortable. And I won't be staying here long enough for that." Sylvia paused to breathe in again, then set down the papers she had drawn up that morning. "Here is my resignation."

Derrick picked the papers up, skimming them. "What, no two weeks notice?"

"As it says in paragraph three, I cannot allow myself to work in this enviornment any longer until the unethical and unlawful practices going on are halted. There is no room for argument." Sylvia turned to leave. Before she opened the door, she said, "If I were you, I wouldn't tape false ransom notes in my office with my door open. Goodbye."

* * *

Adriana opened the door on Thursday, at eleven thirty. "One moment sir, Sylvia is indisposed right now. Do come in while I inform her you're here." Adriana rushed into Sylvia's room. "Hey! Wake up! Someone's here for you!" 

Sylvia rolled away from Adriana, who was shaking her. "Number one, it's before noon, and in my new schedule, I do not wake up before noon unless it is for you. Number two, I don't know any men. Number three, it's the middle of summer. Why would anyone spend their precious vacation time with a currently jobless woman?"

Adriana sighed dramatically. "Yes, it is before noon. But you need to shower, and this man seemed eager to see you. So get out of bed!" She pulled the bed covers off with a flourish and grabbed Sylvia's legs, pulling her onto the floor.

"Alright, alright. I'll get up. Go and distract him while I shower."

Fifteen minutes later, Sylvia came into the kitchen. When she saw her guest, she groaned inwardly. Derrick and Adriana were playing some card game, and he was laughing maniacally. "Should I be worried?"

Adriana looked up from her hand. "No, not really. He's just played a megomaniacal laugh card. It's tradition that you laugh in a maniacal fashion. Do you want to introduce me to your nice friend here? He's very tolerant of gamers."

"Adriana, this is my boss, Derrick Covert. Derrick, this is my niece."

Adriana's eyes widened. She pointed at Derrick. "_This_ is the guy you acidentally nearly killed? Why? Yummy much!"

"Sadly, though your aunt says otherwise, she was nowhere near causing me bodily harm. Severe physical discomfort, and much mental scarring, but no bodily harm. And I play down Industrial Stregnth Rubber Bands, therby finishing my Hypertime Elixir." Derrick put down a card, then collected the ones that were already down and put them in the discard pile.

"Adriana, if you utter the word 'yummy' in regards to anything other than my cooking, I shall ground you. And even go so far as to enforce it." Sylvia turned, much to her dislike, to Derrick. "Why are you here?"

"Lunch. You invited me when you were trying to convince me to stay away last week. Rather counter intuitive."

"Oh, shoot. I'll have to nuke something then. What would you prefer, spinach ravioli or fetuccine gorbanzo?"

"Ooh! Aunt Sylv! Nuke the ravioli! We haven't had it in forever!" Adriana said, coming out of her game long enough to squeal at the thought of ravioli.(A/N: Mmmmmm... Ravioli...)

Sylvia smiled slightly and put the box in the microwave. When it beeped at her, she took the box out and scooped the contents onto three plates. She placed them on the table, which had been cleaned just enough to allow food. The three of them ate in silence, except for the occasional card played by Adriana or Derrick. When the plates were empty, Sylia and Adriana took them from the table and went to wash them.

"Sylv, do you want me to leave?" Adriana whispered.

"No way. I need you to stay bymy side." Sylvia put the plates back in the cuboard, then turned to her guest. "You have had lunch. Is there any reason that you are still sitting in my apartment?"

"Suprisingly, yes. And it isn't even related to your figure."

"Gasp. Tell it to me now so you can get back to your job."

"Adriana, would you please leave the room? I have some buisness to discuss with your aunt, and it is rather sensitive." Adriana left. "Now, you cannot object to my buisness until you have heard it all." Without even letting Sylvia agree, he got up from his seat and kissed her.

"I'm going to pretend--"

"No. I told you to listen. Now that that is out of the way, I must go on. You know that my other buisness is a rather deadly one. The company--"

"_Company!_"

"--could use your help. Your skills at finagling documents are spectacular. You also have slight violent tendancies, and a brain in your head that is used often. I can offer you a six figure salary," Sylvia gasped, "dental, healthcare, and a retirement fund. You will be twisting laws until our practices are actually legal. And possibly calling up illegal acts of our competitors. How does it sound?"

"Insane."

"Now, now. Don't be mean to your boss."

"I'm safe. I'm unemployed."

"You will get better treatment than any other of my corperate lackeys. And free dinners, starting tomorrow at six."

"No. I can turn down free dinners, especially those that are posed as dates. And I can refuse a job. I don't care if you happen to enjoy my company, or that frankly, I happen to have wished for this moment for the past year. You are a murderer, a known villain, and you have followed me. You have committed countless acts of violence and evil, and I can't do that. I will happily assault a person in self defense, but I don't do evil. I have a niece, who is looking up to me. I have morals, and ethics, and I have read the laws and know how little a court case can go on. I will not twist the laws that are here to protect the innocent in order to allow others to endanger the innocent. I cannot allow myself to work for somone who hurts others for his own gain." Sylvia paused, breathing. "I think you have overstayed his welcome."

Derrick looked at Sylvia. "I really do love you. You could have done so much..." Derrick left Sylvia's apartment.

Sylvia walked over to her couch and sat down, wondering what she had just turned away.

* * *

Wow. That took forever. I had promised Semine that I would have this done by Sunday, but hey, you can't rush creativity. The fact that this was halfway written in my head should be ignored.

Review, people! I need your love! Please?

And tell me what about it you like. Or dislike. Or feel neutral about.


End file.
